The Perfect Way to Start the New Year
by damnitnikki
Summary: God, why was she feeling this now-or-never vibe and why was she all nervous because Danny Castellano was looking more and more like her New Year's Eve kiss by the second?


_"Hey, Mindy. I'm so sorry, but I can't be there right now. A work emergency came up and I…I really feel horrible about this. I know you have everyone there and I wanted to watch the ball drop and kiss you at midnight. I really did. I've been looking forward to it all week. But, apparently, people need to get divorced…? Wow, that was really lame. Anyway, have some champagne for me and hang out with your friends. I'll make this up to you, I promise."_

Mindy pulled her phone away from her ear and sat back against the cold brick of her building. "Stupid people, needing to get divorced," she mumbled to herself. _Once again, alone on New Year's Eve. And sitting on my fire escape. Great._

Maybe Cliff would pull a Billy Crystal and run to her apartment to get to her right as the ball dropped and they would have this epic kiss that would just—

Oh, forget it.

She heard the party continue on in her apartment. _Well, at least they're having fun._

She glanced at her phone. It was 11.55. In five minutes, it was going to be the new year. She wanted a passionate kiss to start it off on a good note, but maybe a few shots of vodka would have the same effect.

"Why do I always find you out here?" a voice called.

She turned and saw Danny, climbing out of the window to get situated next to her. They sat in silence for a while, just looking out at the city.

"Cliff couldn't make it?"

"Work emergency."

"Ah."

"Why can't people wait until _after_ the holidays to get divorced? Besides, what a way to ruin them, right? Like, I'm pretty sure that if they would take the holidays to really enjoy each others' company, they're love would rekindle. I mean, the power of the holidays is a real thing. I've seen it, like, a million times in movies."

Danny just shrugged. When Mindy shivered, he scooted closer to wrap his arms around her. She leaned into him, her head landing on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Danny."

"What?"

"About Cliff."

"What are you saying? I thought things were going great with you two."

"They are, they are," she paused. "When we see each other. I mean, it's totally understandable. He's a high-profile lawyer and I'm a kick-ass doctor. Our babies would be in the same league as Blue Ivy, for sure." Danny scoffed. She powered on anyway. "But, how are we going to make said babies if I never see him?"

"Hold up," Danny interjected. "You've only been dating the guy for what, four weeks? Let's calm down a bit. Now's not the time for baby talk, alright?"

She sat up to look at him. "Danny—I'm thirty-two. I don't have time. I need to start thinking about my priorities."

"And having kids is at the top of your list?"

"Yeah."

"What about your career?"

"I've been focusing on my career my whole life, Danny. And, yeah, it's awesome. But, now I want the other stuff. Kids…family…husband. My life is amazing. I just want someone to share it with."

"Okay, Min."

That's all he said. Which is weird because usually, when she goes off on one of her where's-my-Prince-Charming rants, he had a million opinions. This was different. He was silent. And he was looking at her.

It made her feel warm, all of the sudden.

They stayed like that—staring at each other—for longer than she thought was appropriate for two friends, but she didn't want to look away, either.

"TEN."

That startled them both.

"The countdown."

"Yeah."

"We should go in."

"Probably."

"SIX." The people in her apartment shouted.

"What do you want to do?" she whispered. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbled. Was he nervous? "Danny?"

"Min," he started. "I—"

"TWO."

God, why was she feeling this now-or-never vibe and why was she all nervous because Danny Castellano was looking more and more like her New Year's Eve kiss by the second?

"ONE."

The world stopped. All she could see was him.

Mindy didn't see Danny step towards her, all she realized was that he was closer to her than he was a moment before.

His lips were soft. So, so soft. And gentle. God, he kissed her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. None of her boyfriends kissed her like that. And at the same time, the kiss was desperate. Like if he stopped kissing her, he would shatter.

This was not a normal I'll-kiss-you-at-midnight-as-a-friend-so-you-won't-feel-pathetic kiss.

This kiss _meant something_.

Her fingers found themselves in his hair, pulling him to her more. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, collecting her to his chest.

Once oxygen became absolutely necessary, they broke apart reluctantly.

"Oh, my God," was all she could say.

"Mindy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—it was midnight and I just didn't—sorry, I—"

She put her hand on his arm. "Danny."

"Huh?" He looked like a deer in headlights. It was adorable.

"Just kiss me again. Can you do that?"

He smiled crookedly. "Yeah. I can do that." He pecked her lightly on the lips, his smile growing wider. "Happy New Year, Min." She laughed.

"Happy New Year, Danny."

She didn't stop smiling once his lips were on hers.


End file.
